


Guilty Pleasure

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the time goes rushing by but love is hard to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonsand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragonsand).



> dragonsand asked: for something incredibly angsty and I couldn't do it so, I am sorry.

The view from the Watchtower’s cafeteria is quite spectacular. The same cannot be said for its coffee. It makes Barry wistfully daydream about Central City Jitters iced mochas. With lots of whip cream and sprinkles.

“The coffee up here is the worst,” groans Barry to himself, dumping 32 sugar packets into his mug and vibrating his hand so the sugar dissolves faster.

“That much sugar will rot your teeth,” drawls out a familiar voice. Captain Cold slides into the chair across from Barry, knocking his legs into Barry’s underneath the table, forcing Barry to slid his feet between Snart’s.

“Fast metabolism,” grumbles Barry as he takes an exaggerated gulp of his coffee only to scowl at the universe when the dregs of sugar and coffee granules hit his taste buds. “What are you doing here?”

“Clearly not to enjoy Watchtower coffee,” says Snart with a smirk.

Ever since that team up to defeat Vandal Savage, the Rogues have been hanging around the Watchtower more. Well, Captain Cold, anyway. Barry practically sees Snart more than his own team. Weird.

Weirder is how it’s not weird for Barry to be sitting across from Len with their legs pressed together while the Earth spins below them.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/). i'm sorry i'm super rusty at writing fic


End file.
